Notting hill
by TempeGeller
Summary: Neither of them expected to walk in each other's world, but when famous actress Belle French walks in Rumple's store, she might just change his whole life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An unexpected customer**

 **Rumple**

Off course I had heard of her, who had not heard of Belle French. She had an enchanting presence on the screen. Everyone in the world wanted her, it didn't matter if you didn't know her. If she batted those blue eyes towards you, you would most certainly lose control. I had seen every movie Belle starred in, yet I wasn't as big of a fan as my roommate Killian Jones. He had lived with me, since me and my wife Milah got divorced. It was a bloody divorce in which she took everything, except my house with the blue door in Notting hill and the small pawn shop a little down the road.  
Let me explain the few last years of my existence. I spent my days between the shop and whatever dreams I had at home. I walked those few yards every day and nothing interesting every happened.

It seemed that I was born for bad luck. Especially when it came to love. Milah was the first woman I had ever fallen in love with. When I met her, I thought she was the most gorgeous creature that had ever walked this earth and she was. The only downside was, that Milah was an absolutely awful woman. She liked to lie and when she cheated on me, the relationship ended. Killian said I deserved better and that there would be someone out there, someone that was the one for me. However after Milah disappeared from my life, I gave up on love.

I simply ignored anyone that could be a match for me. First, there was Cora, I had a toxic relationship with her, which ended with more heartbreak that my poor heart could handle. It seemed that every relationship took something away from my believe in true love. Today nothing of it was left, I was a cynic man that believed that there was no such thing as true love. I had never seen it. My mother died before I was even born and my father had been tortured by her death. The truth was that early in life I was unloved and left all alone.  
I came to live here when I was in my twenties. I loved everything about Notting Hill. I loved the market, I loved how people came out to buy stuff they needed. I was not a people's person, yet I loved how people interacted with each other. I simply love watching people, in and out my store. I love staring at the busy streets from my apartment window.

When I woke up this morning, everything looked the same that it had before. The streets were filled with people and my head seemed to be filled with bad thoughts. Yet I had no idea that this day would change my life forever, if you had told me, I would not have believed you. I would have told you, you were crazy and pointed you to the closest door.  
So when I walked down the stairs, I saw my roommate standing in front of me in his bathrobe. He did that when he was preparing for an important date. He stared at himself in the mirror. Studying his features. He was a handsome man, he had always been. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. He was the thing woman wanted, I was the thing woman got by default.  
"Rum, you have to help me with a very important decision."  
"How important is this decision you have to make? Is it like the final episode of lost?"  
"That's right, I'm finally going out with Emma Swan and I want to be sure I pick the right T-shirt."  
"What are the choices?"  
"Wait for it…" With that Killian ran up the stairs, not thinking about anything but the shirts. I turned myself to the stairs, knowing he would walk off it with some strange shirt. The first shirt he walked off in a shirt saying that he loved blood. He turned to me with a smile on his face. He could not possibly be wearing this on his first date with Emma Swan. Killian had met Emma Swan about 4 years ago. They had a strange relationship, in which she tried to test his determination to go out with her. After four years he had finally succeeded.  
"Killian, she might think you're crazy," I replied. "Plus, you send romance right out the window."  
"Okay, you'll like this next one." He ran up the stairs, I could hear him look for another shirt in his room. I wanted to roll my eyes, yet I didn't do it. I waited for him to run downstairs, a couple of seconds later he walked from the stairs in another shirt. On the shirt get it here was written, with an arrow. I rolled my eyes, this shirt was far worst then the first one.  
"You can't be that straightforward," I said. "Emma is a true love type. She is searching for prince charming. Someone to save her."  
"I have just the thing." He ran up the stairs and returned with a shirt that said: 'I will find you, I will always find you.' I gave him a soft nod. This was the best thing he got, I gave him a soft nod. When he turned around I saw a truly sexist thing written. I didn't call him back, part of me hoped Emma would not see it. Killian was not the person for romance he was straight forward. He had always called me the romantic, ever since we were friends. It seemed that the two of us were meant to be enemies, yet we choose to be friends.

It was strange and that would always be like that.

 **Belle**

My name used to be Isabelle Black. Yet my agent thought it was such a better idea to be called Belle French. Since my mother was born in France. I despised the name, I didn't think it showed who I was. I was okay with being known as Belle. Most people called me Belle. It was the stereotypic French that I had a problem with. Since I don't know much French. I know how to say: Bonjour and some food, but my knowledge stops pretty fast.  
In everyday life, I'm a movie actress. They call me this because I have only been in movies. Even though I was in Lost. I was simply known as the pregnant girl. That was my breakout role, from then on I continued to bigger projects. My second project was that movie with the vampire. Robert something. After that, I thought for a moment to go to Broadway for more fame, yet my agent had refused. I didn't have a chance either. My career exploded. There were movies coming my way, movies that I truly wanted to do. Yet there was no one moment for myself.

I obviously dated and broke up with Gaston. It was a bloody breakup. It was all over the tabloids that he had cheated on me. It was painful, yet I kept believing in love. I was looking for someone with layers, someone that was more than they appeared to be. Someone that was romantic. Someone that I could truly love. Yet I had never found him. A big part of me started to lose every fate in it.

I didn't know that this day would change my whole life. I didn't know when I walked in Notting hill for a simple tea set, that I would find something else. I didn't know my love for tea and reading would send me to a store. A store that would shape my life and fate.

 _Gold's pawnshop._

 **Rumple**

I checked the incoming money. I was still not making enough money and there was always a fear that the shop would be taken from me. I didn't want that, it was the only thing that I had left from my mother. Everything inside was things that I had received from someone. I stared out of the window, seeing people pass by. I turned around to walk to the back of the store when I heard the bell ring. When I looked up, I could hardly believe what I saw. It was Belle French. The actress in my store, she was wearing a soft blue dress and her auburn hair was thrown over her right shoulder. I couldn't believe how enchanting she looked and I could almost directly remind her in lost. I loved her with both blond and auburn hair. Yet when I saw her now there was a different energy to her. She looked at every object full of interest. I knew I should ask if she needed help, yet I couldn't do it. I was nailed to the floor by her beauty. And as I stared at her, I made strange words in my head.  
"You help can?" He shook his head.  
"It seems you didn't put those words in the right order." She smiled. "But yes, you can help me. I'm looking for an antique tea set. You see mine broke yesterday morning and I can't read my books without tea."  
"Follow me to the back." I pointed to the tables in the back of the store. "That's where I keep my tea sets."

I noticed how she followed me pretty close. I could smell her perfume. I could notice everything she was doing. Her breathing was something that sounded like music to my ears. I looked at her when I came in the tea cups. I stared at one of the cups, noticing it was a broken. I wanted to remove it, but she stopped me.  
"It's simply beautiful." She stared at the cup. Then she turned her eyes to the rest of the set.  
"It's broken," I replied, I reached my hand towards the cup, yet she stopped me.  
"It's only chipped." She smiled. "It's perfect, I'll take it."  
"You will?" I opened my eyes wider.

"Mister Gold." She batted her eyes at me. Her lips formed in a perfect smile, it seemed that she wanted something else to me and I wanted to plant a kiss on her perfect lips. "Do you have any books?"  
"By the register," I replied. "I'll pack the tea set."  
"That's okay." I slowly placed the set in bubble wrap and placed each piece in a small box. When I had packed every object, I closed the box. Then I noticed that Belle was standing by the books, picking them out. I had never expected a famous actress to be in reading. Yet this girl was. She took about twenty books and placed them in front of me. I didn't know what to do, did I need to give them this books for free? I stared at the first book, it was Phantom of the opera.  
"I'm planning on auditioning for the musical." She smiled. "Don't tell anyone."  
"I won't." He said.  
"And I will pay for this." She replied. "I want to be treated like a normal customer. Not an actress."  
"Okay." I stared at the prices and typed them in the register. After I added everything I took a small percent off. I normally didn't do this, but I was so enchanted by her very presence.  
"That's 60 £ please."

She didn't say a thing, she simply handed me her money. Then she took the shopping bag and gave me a soft smile. Her eyes were bluer now than they had been before and I stared at her until she left the shop. Had this truly happened? Had I met the one and only Belle French? I couldn't believe this and I don't think anyone would ever believe me. There was no one part that was not perfect about her, I could still smell her. There was something special about her, little did I know, this was not the last time I had seen her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An unfortunate accident**

 **Belle**

I don't really know how I would look back on this afternoon years later. Today I loved the new tea set I had gotten. I hated when my tea set broke yesterday. I simply needed a new one right away. Some people might have called it a fortunate accident. I don't know if I would ever call it that. After all, I wouldn't call this whole afternoon fortunate. I would call it something entirely else.  
The shop was simply called Mister Gold's pawn shop. It was the smallest shop in the neighbourhood of Notting hill. So small that it was easy to miss. So when I walked out of the store, I was glad about my new tea set. Yet there was another feeling going through the pit of my stomach. I couldn't quite explain it. Had I looked too deep in his eyes? Had I even looked at him? Mister Gold was a handsome man. He had half long black hair and deep green eyes. It was my past love affairs that stopped me from looking at him. I didn't need some story in the tabloids. I didn't need them to believe I would date a stranger. It didn't matter how handsome this strange was. I was an actress and I couldn't feel something for anyone. I believed that the next person that ever loved me, would hurt me like Gaston.  
It had been so long, yet the sting of love still hurt me. He had cheated on me with his co-star. Some leggy blond woman. Right then I didn't understand why I chose Gaston. I promised myself that I would never fall in love. If I did need to fall in love, I would make sure the man was worth me. I was sure that I would never meet anyone like that.  
So when I walked away from that little shop, I told myself to forget that handsome stranger. I told myself to think about my future in acting. That was all I had, I loved acting. I loved putting myself in the place of someone else and show the world just how this person must feel. I had gotten so much praise for my acting. From Claire Littleton to Eliza Schuyler. Everyone told me that an Oscar wasn't far away. Yet I had never received on yet. Some people said I needed to take edgy parts. Parts that would challenge me as an actor. Yet when I thought about edgy parts, I remembered his eyes on mine. What was his name? I knew Gold must be somewhere in it, or maybe he was just an employ of the shop. What was his first name? I shook my head, I couldn't be thinking about him like that. Not now.  
So I went to the first café I could find. I ordered a simple tea and tried my very best to forget the handsome stranger. I asked my driver to bring the bag to my car, as I sat there enjoying a cup of tea. The only thing I kept with me was the book of the phantom of the opera. I opened the book.  
"I can so play Christine Daaé." I smiled. "I can so play Christine Daaé."  
I took a sip of tea as I continued in the book. I had seen the musical when I was younger, it would be a version of the musical after all. I had the singing chops, yet no one believed in me. No one ever saw me in a musical part, yet musicals had always been my part. I dreamed of playing Belle in Beauty and the beast. I was a lot like Belle, I loved to read and Belle loved to read. I was looking for adventures. Belle was looking for adventures. Yet my agent never lets me do the parts I wanted. The parts I needed to do to become amazing. So as I got up, I thought about everything that could happen to me. What I really needed was some nerve. I didn't know how I would get this.

 **Rumple**

I didn't know who I could tell that I had met Belle French. I wanted to tell everyone. I wanted to run on the streets, yelling that I had met the prettiest girl ever. Yet I was somehow too shy to do so. A part of me thought about my previous love affairs, it always started like this. In the beginning, it always looked good. It always looked that everything was going to last. It looked like we were the only two people on this planet. After the perfect days always came the nightmare. There was always betrayal from her side. Maybe I forgot my mistake in every situation. Yet I always remembered the mistakes that Milah and Cora had made. I guess that was something everyone forgot. When I reminded every heartbreak I had ever gone through, I couldn't think about Belle French the same. I saw the potential pain that she could cause. Yet that same moment, I thought about the good times. I smiled. What was I thinking, she was an actress and I was a simple shop owner. She would never go for someone like me. After all she could get anyone that was famous. Anyone with a lot of money.  
There was nothing that I could give her. Maybe I could talk to her about books. Yet that was not something you needed from a boyfriend. A boyfriend was someone that needed to be like you. In her case, he needed to be just as famous or maybe even famous. There were no actors that dated fans. If they did, it would never end well.  
David stepped inside the store, he worked here in the afternoon as a volunteer. He knew the store just as well as I did. He looked at me, almost like he knew what I just saw.  
"You look like you're seen a ghost," David said.  
"Better." I smiled. "I've seen Belle French."  
"The Belle French from Lost and Remember me," I replied. "And the upcoming Fantastic beasts and where to find them."  
"That Belle French," I walked to the other side of the counter. "She's even more pretty than you would expect."  
He smiled to me. Belle French, I had forgotten about her new movie Fantastic beasts and where to find them. It was the new story in the Harry Potter universe. She was starring alongside Eddie Redmayne who was playing Newt Scamander. I didn't know if I was planning to see the new movie. Right now I could only think about her.

"So…" He stared at me. "Did you kiss her?"  
I instantly remembered what I told him a year ago. I told him if I ever met Belle French I would kiss her. I had some kind of crush on her a year ago. That day I told everyone that would hear it, I would kiss her. I hadn't done that. It didn't seem like a good move from someone you hardly knew.  
"You didn't do it." He shook his head. " I knew you wouldn't do it."  
"Well, I swear if I ever see her again. I will kiss her."

 **Belle**

When I finished that cup of tea, I felt like a different person. I felt like I could take my career into my own hands. I had to admit that Fantastic Beasts and where to find them was the only movie that I chose for myself. I loved everything that had to do with J.K. Rowling. She was amazing. Right now I was part of her imagination, I loved that. I knew it was a long time commitment I was making. I knew there was a chance that I would be in every movie. After my cup of tea, I got ready to go to my car. I needed to get home for a short night.  
So I walked right from the shop. If you told me, this day was going to change my life. I would not have believed you. After all, this day didn't feel different. But when I walked out of the small café, I was awakened by coffee. Not in the way you needed it. A cup of coffee was spilt all over me. In fact, I had run into someone. Someone who was thinking about things just like I was. That was the moment I started at the pair of green eyes. I wanted to say you. Yet all I could think of was the coffee on my clothes.  
I looked him in the eye.  
"I'm so sorry." He said as he reached towards me. There was a fear inside me. A fear for anything that could happen if I let him close.  
"Please, don't." I shook my head. "I can't…"

"It's my fault,…" He said to me. "Do you see that blue door on the other side of the street?"  
"Do you think?" I looked at him in anger.  
"I meant that you could change." He stared at me. "We could wash that shirt and you'll be ready in no time. Unless you have something else to wear."  
I was an extremely cautious person. I always carried an extra T-shirt and jacket if something like this happened. Somehow it had never happened before. So I followed this stranger to his home. When I walked inside, I noticed his house was extremely neat. He might be one of this neat freaks I thought. Yet I didn't dare to say so.  
"I really admire people like you…" I said.  
"How so?"  
"Neat people." I smiled. "You should see my house, it's very messy. Not messy as dirty, I mean it's clean. I have books laying around everywhere. My mother was a librarian. She would be extremely ashamed of me. She was neat and arranged. And I'm…"  
I started at him. His eyes were fixated on my eyes. "You should say something if I'm talking too much. After all, some people don't like it…"  
"You're not talking too much…" We stepped on in the house. He pointed out where the bathroom was. So I ran up the stairs when I came in there. I noticed the bathroom was just as clean as the other parts of the house. I wanted to look around in the house, so I let myself. I opened the cabinet to find medicine there. What had I expected? An extra toothbrush was up there. I closed it once again. I took the shirt and jacket from my bag and put it on. The dirty shirt and jacket I placed on the small cabinet. I put my jacket on once again.  
When I walked out of the bathroom, I wanted to walk up the stairs. I wanted to explore the house. So I did. The first room I saw had in big letters written Killian on the door. When I opened it, I noticed that this room was not tidy. It was very messy. There were dirty clothes everywhere. My brother was just like that. A smile appeared on my face as I closed the door. I continued to the next door, I found there a small library. I walked inside I noticed he had every book by Jane Austen. Jane Austen was also one of my favourite writers.  
"Are you okay up there?" I heard. I walked out of the library and went back down. My cheeks were red. I didn't know if I was ashamed going through a stranger's house. Yet knowing he read Austen made him feel less of a stranger. When I came downstairs, I noticed he was staring at me. I was wearing a red jacket. One that was warm enough for the time of year. I wanted to smile at him. Yet I didn't allow myself.  
"So I kind of found your library." I became red. "You have a lot of books. Including Austen. I love Austen. I would love to star in an Austen movie myself."  
"I'd think you be perfect." He replied. "I think you would make a perfect Lizzy."  
"Or Eleanore."  
I didn't know if I should keep hanging around. I wanted to talk more about Austen. Yet I felt that I should leave. So I walked outside, he said something to me. Yet I couldn't make out just what. I walked for a few meters when I noticed I didn't know his name. So I turned around and stepped back to the blue door. I knocked on the door. He opened the door, his green eyes looking in mine.  
"What's your name?" I asked, "I mean I can't thank my handsome saviour if I don't know his name…"

"It's Rumpelstiltskin."  
That was all I needed. I closed the door behind him and kissed him. I had always wanted to be brave, so I was for the first time. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I would never see Rumpelstiltskin Gold again. So I didn't need to go through awkward behaviour. I could kiss him and simply leave his life. That was what I did. Little did I know that this was not that last time I would see Rumpelstiltskin Gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey**

 **A new chapter to Notting Hill, I hope you guys like it.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **TempeGeller**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Emotions**

 **Belle French**

I cannot believe what I had just done. It was an impulsive move, something I would never have done in the past. I didn't even know this Rumpelstiltskin Gold. I had met him two short times. I knew almost nothing about him. I knew he had an antique shop. I knew he loved coffee. He knew more about me, then I did about him. As far as I knew, he had not been starstruck by me.  
With that knowledge, I decided to kiss him. I remembered almost everything about that moment. I knocked on the door. When I heard his name, I closed the distance between the two of us. At that moment I swore we were one. I felt that our heartbeats beat in unison. I took his hand, I noticed he was actually sweating. He was nervous. I remember that I smiled at the kiss, the very thought of him made me happy. When I moved away from him, I placed my nose against his. I looked in his eyes, and I was uncertain if I could recognize the feelings he had. He looked at me, I was unable to read the emotion on his face. I walked outside. I  
It wasn't a smart idea. What if the media found out? What would they write about me? I didn't need a publicity on my love life. I hated how I needed to explain every relationship I ever had. I hated it more than anything, for some reason people always wanted to make me the villain. When I broke up with Gaston, I was the wrong person.  
I couldn't think why I decided to kiss him. I guess I had a need for love, a hunger that could never be filled. I wanted to believe in love, every fantasy about love I wanted to find. It seemed that Rumpelstiltskin Gold brought every of those fantasies back. He was that handsome stranger that liked the girl. He had a foreign accent. A dashing smile.  
Yet every path of the way I remembered the hurt. Every pain I had ever gone through came back, and it stopped me, it told me to never let anyone in.

So when I left the house, I didn't know what to do about the situation. I wanted to call him right away, then I realized I didn't have his phone number. I assumed I would be able to figure it out pretty quickly. Yet something stopped me inside, something that prevented me from calling. From going after him.  
When I came home, I put on my pajamas and set some tea. I was going to read Jane Eyre. I had read that book 21 times. I loved everything about it. There was so much that pulled me towards the book. And that afternoon, I tried to forget everything that was Rumpelstiltskin Gold.  
All I did that afternoon was play that kiss over and over again, echoing the words of Charlotte Bronte.

* * *

 **Rumpelstiltskin Gold**

I think I walked around in a fantasy land for about an hour. I could feel her skin beneath my fingers, I could smell her perfume on my clothes. I felt her lips on mine. I think I believed I was dreaming this short moment, that was how good I felt. Minutes after she left I felt like dancing. Not because she was gone, but simple because I had kissed her.  
I didn't have one bad thought for hours. I had butterflies in my stomach.I wanted to listen to all the love songs, and I would understand them for the first time. So I put on the silliest song I could find and dance around my living room. I laughed more than I had in the last ten years. Those few first moment of a relationship came back to me.  
Then I realized the fatal truth, I would never see Belle French again. It was a single moment, one kiss that I would remember forever. Something that I would tell my dogs about because I believed I would never have grandchildren. I could fantasize about Belle, I could think that she would never be like Cora or Milah. Belle would not once betray me, she would believe in the truest form of myself. That phantom was something I wanted to keep. It would be better than the actual reality of the relationship.  
A fantasy of a woman was better than the real truth. So I made her fantastic in my mind's eye. I made her kiss me again and again. I sat there in my favorite place in the house and dreamed of a relationship that would never be.

 _Belle… I reached for her pale cheeks. Her blue eyes stared into mine. A smile appeared on her face as I pulled her closer to my body. I touched her lips with mine, softly almost like I would hurt her. I tangled my hands in her hair, playing with it. I had never felt hair that was softer, I moved my hand through it, down to her shoulders. She sat on my lap, I pulled her closer to me. I wanted never to let her go.  
"Rumpelstiltskin…" It wasn't her voice. It was Killian's. The roommate, who decided to break my fantasy. Yet I didn't want to let it go.  
"Belle…" I whispered as I pulled her into another kiss._

 _"_ _Who's Belle?"_ I woke up from the fantasy, to see Killian Jones in front of me. He had a playful smile on his face. Behind him was Emma Swan, they came back from their first date. Emma had a plastic bag in her hands.  
"Does he always drool while he says some girls name.." Emma smiled as she places an arm around Hook's shoulders. She started laughing harder, I didn't like it when Emma smiled at me. She always did this kind of thing. I had known Emma for so long, yet I never saw her and Killian as a possible relationship. Yet my oldest friend had fallen for Emma in the slowest way possible.  
"So who's Belle?" Emma asked.  
"Emma, dear, would you place the dinner in the fridge." Emma walked to the kitchen, at the same moment, Killian sat down next to me. He stared at me, I knew he wanted to ask who Belle was. Yet what did I need to say, that she was some kind of star that kissed me once and I was no fantasying about kissing her more? Maybe I didn't need to tell him anything. That was not really something for me to do, I stared at him. He expected me to tell the truth, so I did.  
"Belle French…"  
"Jeez, Belle French from Lost?" Killian smiled. "It's not new, I mean you never had that vivid dreams about miss Belle French. What changed?"  
"I sort of met her twice…" I said. "I kissed her. No, she kissed me. I poured coffee all over her and then I asked her to come to the house. Before she left, she kissed me."  
"You expect anyone to believe that story?" Emma said laughed. "Why would Belle French possible kiss you Rumpelstiltskin Gold?"  
"Yeah, why?" I looked at Killian, I didn't see if he believed me. There was a smirk on his face, he gave me a soft tap on my back. He walked away and let me all alone.

* * *

 **Belle French**

That evening he crept inside my dreams, with his long beautiful locks. His green eyes pouring in my soul. Why had I chosen to kiss him? Maybe if I hadn't, I would be able to forget that hair and those eyes. Yet I was the one that had chose. I took the back of his head and let my lips touch his. I wished I hadn't. Every time I dreamed, the kiss went farther and farther. He had an influence on me, his fingers over my skin. I felt how he undid my buttons and that was when I woke up. My laptop, right next to me. At first, I could fight the urge to search for the number. Yet that didn't last five minutes. After just a few seconds I was looking for that damn pawnshop. Maybe I could say I needed something. I found the number of his shop. I stared at those lovely numbers. Sweet beautiful numbers that could bring him with me again.  
I touched my phone. I typed his number. This time I could stop myself.  
I did something else, I looked for his name on the internet. There was a small picture of him and some woman. They had been married and divorced. She was named Cora. She seemed prettier than I was. I found a personal number. One that went right to his house. I thought about calling from my small room. That was when the phone went. I lived in a small town outside Storybook. Tommorrow interviews started for 'Fantastic Beasts and where to them.' My producer was picking me up. I walked outside, maybe it was time to push Rumpelstiltskin from my memory. I was never going to see him again? Right?  
Ruby opened the car. She pulled me in. Ruby was one of my best friends, I had been friends since I was a small girl. She was not famous, but I couldn't care less.

"I don't know how you do it.." Ruby replied. "I mean the interviews…"  
"They're pleasant if people don't ask dumb questions."

Ruby laughed. That evening I forgot the man that was Rumpelstiltskin Gold. Just for a short moment, I had hiss phone number in my pocket. It was when Ruby left that I moved to the phone. I didn't know what to say at first. I placed the phone against my ear. I moved my fingers over the buttons as I typed in the phone number. After a few seconds, I could hear a beep. Then the phone was answered.  
"Killian Jones, the pirate that rocks your world." I didn't know what to say. Who would ever pick up the phone like this? I hoped to hear Rumple's voice (oh no, I had already given him a nickname.)  
"Is Rumpelstiltskin Gold there?"  
"Oh…" I could almost see him blush. "You mean to say, you're not Emma?"  
"No, it's me, Belle," I said. "Could you ask Rumpelstiltskin to call me back? I'm staying at Granny's bed and breakfast. Ask after Jane Eyre."

I put down the phone, I was sure he would call me back soon. Yet three days passed by and I hadn't heard back from him. My emotions were hurt. Had he not liked the kiss? Had he not liked me? I felt bad and almost wished I hadn't called him. I thought this was the end. Little did I know, there was more to come.

* * *

 **Rumpelstiltskin Gold**

I didn't know what I expected of those next days. Maybe I had hoped she would call. She was the one who knew how to contact me. My home phone number was online and the on of the shop too. Yet three days had passed. It seemed that I was enough for one kiss. She had been able to forget me, yet I could have done the same thing. For me, her memory was something I could never forget. It was a image that filled my every existence.  
After four days I sat on the rooftop, I had seen Fantastic Beasts and where to find them that previous day. I saw her, the worst was that I saw her flirt with Eddie Redmayne. I knew it was a movie, it wasn't real. Yet I started to get jealous.  
"Who called today?" I asked Killian. I always told that he needed to write everything down. He always forgot who called us. I hadn't seen any number on the notepad the last previous days.  
"Do you really expect me to write down everyone who calls you?"  
"Yes." I looked at him. "Who called him?"

"Your mom." He replied. "She said don't forget to pick up your dark laundry and her legs hurt."  
I wanted to ask if more people called, but I knew he would not remember who had called. I wanted to get up and walk off the roof when I heard him say something again. I turned around.  
"Oh, yeah, some girl Belle called. She said 'to call her back and Granny's bed and breakfast' and then she went on giving herself an entirely different name."  
"Which was?"  
"Can't remember." He replied. " no, Can't remember."


End file.
